Highschool DxD: A New Age
by kaneous
Summary: This story follow's our main character my OC John Aono. it all began when John was killed by a cultist. this story shows you the thrilling adventures of John as he rises through they ranks of Demon hood. read as John try's to live up to his prophecy. this story shows includes laughs, romance, action, and adventure along with some lemon's (or a lot but that's the readers choice).
1. Chapter 0: Main Character Bio (john)

Chapter 0: Main Character Bio

**Authors note: This will be my first story that I have uploaded (although it's not the first time I wrote something like this( Note: I will be uploading those after this)), so please review and tell me what you think and feel free to tell me any problems or ideas you have, But I will count this as chapter 0. Let us start chapter 0 of the Resurrection story arc.**

**Background:** John's (john is the main protagonist in the story and replacement of Issei) parents were of mixed blood. His mother (Athena Olympian) came from a powerful and wealthy families while his father (Issei Aono) was a member/ next head of one of the 72 pillars (but was passed to his younger brother because of his relationship to john's mother). Athena was an angel (on her mother's side)/ Fallen angel (on her father's side) hybrid and such was taught that mixing the race's was okay, but not wanting a child to go through what she had to endure swore that see would never have kids (Spoiler she broke it). Issei (not the same as the canon Issei but instead since I'm replacing him I thought I should put him in here somehow (**Note: before you complain that the last name isn't the same I have my reason for it**) was a Devil/Human ( a devil on his mother's side and a human on his father's side) hybrid.

John's parents married in secret in hopes that this union would maybe bring peace later. John's parents used their large bank accounts to buy a small island. On this island off the coast off Japan john's parents built a large castle and a small port city. To protect the island the parents hired a small army of lower Angels, Demons, fallen Angels, humans (and many other things) (that Where funded by the income from the city).

A year after john was born an Athena gave birth to twin daughters (Artemis and Persephone (Athena gave them their first names while they took the last name Aono)). After the girls were born John would spend the next 5 years with his family (John is now six years old), during those years john and his sister would go through intense training from their parents.

On the fifth year the family would go on a Christmas vacation on the main land. They left a week before and planed on returning on Christmas day, but it was not to be. On the seventh day they would be attacked by a horde of "stray" devils. Athena and Issei would give john two twin swords called sub-zero and scorpion. They would tell him to run, hide and protect his sister's while they stayed behind to buy him time (they bound their souls to the swords while handing john the swords). Their sacrifice allowed their kids to survive.

After devastating them the horde would overrun them causing a disaster that would be remembered for years to come. After an hour of hiding John left to try to find his parents, but He only found there corpse's . After crying over their bodies he heard the screams of his sisters. Quickly running to the source of the shouts he found a demon in the process of eating his sisters. He quickly killed the demon and then comforting the sisters now under his care.

John would take care of his sister on the streets of Tokyo for the next four years (he's now 10 years old), until one eventful day. John was one day stealing a special dinner to commutate the anniversary of his parent's death/ John's birthday, but while he was heading back his sisters were attacked. John was unaware of this so he had no idea they were in trouble, so he just calmly walked back. Fortunately the girls were saved Rias Gremory who after talking to the small family decided to take them in.

They would spend the next year with the Gremory's (he's now 11 years old) (in which John and Rias would become best friends and the Aono family would become an important part of the Gremory family.), until after a failed assassination (on Rias older brother) attempt said good bye to everyone (except Rias) and explained why he was leaving them. After that he would buy a large house in (using the money in his and his parent's bank accounts (which he only learned about recently)) in Tokyo.

While in Tokyo he would train himself and the girls. John also paid for their education in private schools (which where coed so he could go there and watch out for them). They would spend the next 4 years there (john's now 15 years old); until as exchange students they would live in Canada for a year. After that year John and the girls would buy a house in a small town called Kuoh to attend the prestigious Kuoh Academy. John at age 16 would be a second year student and his sisters at age 15 would be first year students.

**Immediate Family:** Mother (Athena), Father (Issei) (Both are dead but are living dormant in Scorpion and Sub-Zero), Artemis (sister), and Persephone (sister).

**Defining Traits:** John's a tactical prodigy; he's a genius, he's untrusting of strangers (because of his time on the streets), he's loyal to his friend and family to a fault, he's extremely protective, he's merciless and efficient (when in combat), he's sarcastic and like's to make little

Jokes using that sarcasm, he likes to deal with all problems so by himself (thus he's seen as a loner) (it's also because of him having to be independent to survive on the streets and also to stop anyone else from being hurt), he's mostly quiet and likes to spend his time reading, to most he comes off a little cold, he's a little bit of an asshole (can you blame him), for the most part he's appears emotionless and serious to strangers. He internalizes his pain and carry's on hold on all of his burdens. He blames himself for his parents' death.

**Skills:** Extremely intelligent and resourceful, an expert marks men, a decent swords man, a master blacksmith, a good unarmed fighter, a brilliant tactician, can speak French, English, and Japanese (his angel blood is still dormant so he can't use the gift of tongues) , a great cook, a superb tailor, is good at cleaning and playing guitar.

**Appearance:** a little below average height and weight, has short and flat black hair, he has white skin, he is muscular (about just enough that you can tell he takes care of his body but not enough that you can see it through his cloths), he wears black hipster glasses, blue jeans, short sleeve shirts, and over that shirt a cloak or a hoodie (that's his preferred wardrobe).

**Abilities:** **Blood Modes**:

_**Harbinger mode**_ (he allows his fallen angel blood take over unleashing lots of power but makes him gloomy, serious, and emotionless)

Appearance:

First stage: shrouds himself in a long black cloak that covers all of his skin. It covers his face in a blackness that seems to drag in and devour all light near his face with the only thing penetrating the darkness is an eerie purple light that only promised that he knew everything about you and will use it to tare you down bit by bit. He also has ten jet black wings coming out of his back

Stage two: Wars Abyssal armour from Darksiders with one hundred black wings coming out of his back.

Harbinger dragon: art/Black-Dragon-391596250

Personality: he is mystical, cold calculating, serious, and obsessed with knowledge and preventing disasters.

_**Judgment mode**_ (allows his angel blood to take over unleashing tremendous power at but makes his angry, vengeful, and makes him obsessed over dealing justice)

Appearance:

First stage: he wears a white blind fold which lets out a white light. He also wears a white robe that covers him from shoulders to his ankles. He has ten pure white wings and a golden halo above his head.

Second stage: that single wing can turn into a hundred

Judgment dragon: /wiki/User:The_Holy_Dragons

Personality: is filled with a never ending fury and completion to bring justice and judgment upon all also he's very arrogant and self righteous. He sees himself as judge, jury, and executioner.

_**Apocalypse mode**_ (allows his devil blood to take over unleashing power but in exchange he becomes greedy, mischievous, lustful, violent, and obsessed with pleasing himself at any cost)

Appearance:

First stage: it's this incredible badass armour ( fantasy/demon-king-29588/)

Second stage: it's this demon ( . ?i=455819&amp;lang=Italian)

Apocalypse Dragon: art/Red-dragon-392561452

_**Hybrid mode**_ (unleashes all the power in his blood. As the bloods fights for control it unleash power stronger then all his other "modes" combined (except for the last stage of Dovahkiin mode which is its equal) at the cost of massive damage to his body after and excruciating pain during its use (if used long enough)

Appearance:

First/finale/only stage: he has a golden halo around his head that's surrounded by a crown of devil horns with a black halo above the golden one. He is wearing a silver and gold legging's and gauntlets (Tyrael armour from blizzard's Diablo). He's wearing demon armor chest plate ( art/Young-demon-armor-391111716) (without shoulders) and fallen angels wings coming out the back.

_**Dovahkiin mode**_ (calls upon Ddraig power but at a cost. It sends him a feral rage that leaves him unable to tell ally from enemy. It also leaves him vulnerable to Ddraig suggestions.)

Appearance:

First stage: it is the scale male.

Second stage: it's the juggernaut drive armor.

Third stage: all of the armor falls of leaving. He grows two large horns out of his head (its base is crimson red while the middle segment is gold and the tip is an emerald green gem). He grows red and gold frills behind his ears (there three spikes (red) connected by scales (gold)). His eyes turn emerald green with a gold pupil. He grows a red scale chest plate with a gem in the middle and spikes sticking out of the shoulders and four of the sticking out of the bottom of the plate (kind of looks like fangs). He grows wings out of his back. He also grows a tail. He grows scale legs which covers everything until after the waist before jetting out spikes that which almost interlock which the chest plate spikes. He then has gauntlets that look like dragons claws that run all the way up his arms. (This is my inspiration . /monstergirlencyclopedia/images/2/2b/Dragon_ /revision/latest?cb=20130524001533)

Dovahkiin dragon: it's Ddraig

_**God modes:**_

Apocalypse God: /wallpaper/fire-demon-449563

Harbinger god: .

Judgment god: image/41582327217

**Sacred Gears**:

**Religious might**: located on left arm. Allows user to summon items made of light like sword, shields, bow and arrows, but this puts a huge strain on the body (while in his hell bringer mode) but it puts less stress on him as he becomes more proficiency in it. **Balance breaker**: allows the user to summon more powerful items for longer but it puts more stain on his body. (Most powerful in Judgment mode)

Appearance: (located on left Arm. it's a heavy paladin gauntlet that's primarily white with a gold trim and a black under hand. It also has a black arrow on the top of the gauntlet that's biggest at the base and becomes smaller unto it stops at the knuckles. The gauntlet starts at his elbow and ends at the end of his fingers, it also has a small curved blade at the end of the elbow. It also has spiked knuckles and clawed fingers. It has an image of an angel holding a balancing scale on the underside with the whole thing being white (it's outlined by black). At the wrist and palm there is a small black and white spiral cylinder with a wide base that gets thinner as it goes with an open top which glows white.

**Boosted Gear: **you know what it does. (Most powerful in Dovahkiin mode)

**Oracles Eye: **(located in right eye) allow the user to show fortunate or terrifying possibilities of the future to the target depending on the users wishes. **Balance Breaker**: allows the user to see all possibilities (and the most likely)of his own future at the cost of being temporarily blind depending on how far he chooses to see. It also allows him to see the past but only when he's in one of his modes. (Strongest in Harbinger mode)

Appearance: (located in right eye) it has a gold background with black hands and numbers. With a blue (the colour changes depending on what blood mod he's in) light that glows from the middle of his eye.

Blue: normal

Red: Apocalypse mode

White: Judgment mode

Purple: Harbinger mode

Gold: Hybrid mode

Green: Dovahkiin mode

He can also use Evil Pieces, Brave Saints, and Fallen Caste (he will create this system to help the fallen angels. It is inspired by the evil piece system). He will also gain more sacred gears (or abilities) as he goes on (so why don't you give me suggestions).

**Likes:** reading, playing video games, Pizza, Mountain Dew, learning, writing, warm temperatures, loyalty, friends, family, swords, guns, battlefield tactic, dogs, helping and taking care of others, history, his personal space, biology and other sciences, and doing absolutely nothing.

**Dislikes:** winter, Christmas/his birthday, betrayal, those how hold themselves over others, those that use people as tools, sports, dishonesty, murderers, stray devils, those how pick on the weak, the stupid, cats (he allergic) , spiders, heights, and the Canadian "eh" stereotype.

**Harem (Johns):** **John's Harem: Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Xenovia, Irina Shido, Rossweisse, Ravel Phoenix, Sona Sitri, Tsubasa Yura, Bennia, Kuroka Toujou, Le Fay Pendragon, Serafall Leviathan, Mira, Xuelan, Yubelluna, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Ophis, Yasaka (As Ahri form with ****Pop star Ahri**** hair and eyes L.O.L), Aika Kiriyu, Kiyome Abe, his sisters (polls over in a vote of nine to zero the yes-ers wins)**

**Girls from other sources:**

**Kodama Himegami (Pawn), Azuki Shinatsu (rook) (Maken-ki) **

**Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (pawn), Orihime Inoue (bishop), female Ichigo Kurosaki (Pawn) (Bleach)**

**Saeko Busujima (knight) High school of the dead**

**Kokoa Shuzen (Pawn), Mizore Shirayuki (Pawn), Kurumu Kurono (Pawn), Moka Akashiya (queen) (Rosario to vampire)**

**Eucliwood Hellscythe (Pawn) (is this a zombie?)**

**Melona (familiar) (Queen's Blade)**

**Naruko (fem Naruto from Naruto) (pawn)**

**Blackfrost Anivia (familiar), Blood moon Elise (familiar), Leopard Nidalee (familiar), Ironscale Shyvana (familiar), Panda Annie (Bishop), Championship Riven (knight), ****Debonair Vi (Rook)**** (league of legends)**

**Ouka (familiar as Kia) (.hack/legend of the twilight)**

**Saji's "Harem":** Momo Hanakai, Ruruko Nimura, Tomoe Meguri, Reya Kusaka (still can't compete even if he's a rival).

**Kiba's relationships (if you don't put a female him with john):** Tsubaki Shinra, Karlamine,


	2. Chapter 1: Dawn of A New Age

**High School DxD: A New Age**

**Chapter 1: Dawn of a new age**

**I would like to thank you for reading my first chapter/story and just so you know this story will be rated M so don't go reporting it if you don't like it. I don't own high school DxD. I only own the oracle's eye,** **Religious might, and my OC's. So without further a due let's start this. The first chapter of the Resurrection story arc.**

**[Beep Be- CRASH]**

John's alarm clock blared before promptly being smashed by the restless boy. He quickly sat up and stared stretching his muscles, after doing that he rubbed his tired eyes and moved the soft cool red sheets to the side. He then proceeded to walk off his Super Grand King Bed while trying not to wake its other occupant

"I know I should have gotten a smaller bed, but he was just so convincing" he thought to himself while trying to sneak off the bed but unfortunately for him it was all for naught.

**[Woof]** john looked back just in time to see his sleeping companion launched herself at him.

"**Ahhhh" **john yelled as he was tackled to the ground as he cursed the day that mattress salesman was born.

**[Lick lick]** "Ow, down girl down" he commanded his large dog as her large rough tongue made its way over his face over and over again. After a couple more licks she finally complied with her masters' command. When she backed up he looked in her face. What he saw would send must people to the hills. She was a giant of a dog, she weighed about 150 pounds. She was about a meter tall and was about a meter and a half long. She also looked like a large white wolf complete with large fangs and a scar across her right eye and ended just before it reached the snout (basically a Dire Wolf). But, john was no normal man and… that and he knew that she is just a big marshmallow.

Giving the dog (?) a quick rub on the head and scratching her weak spot behind the right ear "What am I going to do to with you Kia?" he questioned her playfully.

Getting up he walked to his/the master bedroom private bathroom door. As he opened the door he was almost blinded by the white light that reflected off the checkerboard (white and black) porcelain floor. As he walked into the room that was so clean you could eat your lunch of the floor. He felt the cool porcelain across his feet as walked across the room to the mirror with gold trimmings.

"I look like shit." he thought as he got a good look at himself. His hair was all over the place and thanks to Kia some of it had droll dripping off some hair spikes, in fact if it wasn't for the fact it was soaked you would think he put Gel in his hair. He had sickly pale skin and restless brown eyes.

"It was probably that dream that did this to me." He thought as he remembered that weird dream he had. Most of it was still blurry but he could still remember some of it. It started by showing him a golden clock with black numbers and hands. It had a misty background that surrounded it in a suffocating impenetrable black Shroud. There was an eerie blue light emanating from the centre of the clock.

He remembered while admiring the beauty of the clock he started to fall towards the middle of the clock as it sucked him in like a tornado. As he fell he saw the hands rapidly spin until the meet at twelve where it let out a deafening ring, Just before he hit the clock the blue glow gathered in the middle causing the encroaching darkness to claim must of the clock before the blue turned into a wormhole. The wormhole sucked him in then there was nothing until a massive explosion of colour sprung fourth. The colours gathered to create an image for him.

It showed him his old childhood friend Rias as he last saw her then he saw her as time passed and saw her body change slowly to a young teenager. He liked what he saw. She was a voluptuous woman. She had flawless light skin. She had distinctive long shiny crimson hair that reached down to her thighs with a single hair strand which stuck up from the top. Her hair also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. That just brought attention to her eyes. She had deep and intelligent blue-green eyes that seemed hold much sadness and pleaded for his help. She was wearing a familiar Academy school uniform. Where he remembered it from he didn't remember. It had a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

She stared into his eyes as a loud screech was heard which brought their attention away from each other. They both looked at they looked his blood chilled. What he saw was a large flaming phoenix heading Rias way. He tried to reach her but he couldn't move. He looked down to his feet to see no problems but his body from the neck down wouldn't heed his commands. He looked up to see a look of terror and sorrow on her face as she tried to move but was unable to move and before either of them could even react the phoenix grabbed her in its' talons as it let out a screech in victory before a red dragon that came from nowhere and tackled the phoenix causing it to drop the girl. As she stared to fall the she let out a scream as the dragon sailed down towards her as the dragon descended in a hard nose dive. It eventually caught her but it was too late for it to pull up. As the mostly red dragon took the girl in a protective embrace it crashed into the ground and slid across the ground leaving a path of destruction in its path.

Then the image changed leaving him in the darkness in regards to Rias fate. It then showed a girl and his sisters having fun watching a movie with each other. He noticed that she was almost as attractive as Rias. The Buxom woman was very attractive. She looked around the same age as him. She had long black hair that ran down to her hips and violet eyes that showed kindness but also amusement, like see was the only one privy to the most hilarious joke ever. He saw himself having sex with the same women but she seemed more mature, she was taller although not by much.Then finally it showed him bleeding out while a human shaped silhouette with black wings flew off.

"I have to stop my midnight snacking." he thought to himself as he tried to forget the dream.

Deciding that was enough thinking about the dream he splashed water in his face. He then quickly wet and patted down his hair to its usual hair flat self. This also had the added benefit of waking him up. He then haste fully brushed his teeth and grabbed his glasses. His glasses were black and had thin rectangular frames. The thin frames were due to the lack of need of a strong prescription. He then walked out of the bathroom and proceeded to traverse through the cold carpet to his dresser. His dresser was a medium reddish brown with black streaks, made of solid Quebracho wood. While getting dressed he took his time to stretching his still somewhat stiff muscles. Finally satisfied he got dressed in his school uniform and his glasses (which he only needed them to correct his near sightedness. But at least if he had to wear them they made his look more intelligent).

Walking over to the door that leads to the Black Granite tiled hallway he made the mistake of opening the door. Seeing an opening Kia ran faster than hell taking him out at the feet causing him to do a backwards backflip in true anime fashion as he heard her claws scrape against the floor as she ran down the hall to the back door. Yelling down the hall angrily he called out **"Kia! You couldn't have given me a moment to move out of the way!"** to which she replied to with an only a sad whimper.

Sighing as he got up he looked down the seemingly perpetual hallway with many large unmarked or unpainted oak doors (with larger rooms behind them). At his own pace John his way down the hall to the door Kia was sitting beside. The door had a simple chef hat with two spatulas in a cross sword formation behind the hat. When he opened the door he saw a state of the art world class kitchen. Across the hall from his room he saw his sister's door. While almost all of the rest of the doors where normal brown oak doors there where the special painted few. His door had a picture of a golden crown that was embedded with a large Tanzanite in the middle followed on both sides by smaller and smaller gems. It was followed by Garnets, Amethyst, Aquamarines, Diamonds, Emeralds, Pearls, Rubies, Peridots, Sapphires, Opals, Topaz's, and to finish the cycle there would be two small Tanzanite's at the ends. It also had a purple flame background.

His sisters (they preferred that they share a room) door couldn't be more different form his. There's had a thick green forest dividing the middle. On the left side of the door it showed a group of Greek huntresses hunting down a surrounded bear. While on the right side it showed a group of Greek farmers working in an infinite field of wheat with a castle on a seaside cliff in the background.

**[Whimper whine]** Kia cried out by the back door.

"**I'm coming!"** he called back leaving the girls room alone as he walked down the long hallway.

After letting her outside he went back to the brand new checker board granite titled kitchen. He then started to prepare Pancakes and Bacon knowing that the smell would wake them. While he waited for the food to be done he decided to have a bowl of cereal.

**-Five minutes later-**

After john finished his bowl he grabbed a fan from a nearby panty and pointed it towards the hall (so the smell of bacon would travel easier) "They should be here right about …now." He thought as if on cue the girls' door opened. He watched them come out. They were only wearing long shirts and panties (Artemis wore a red shirt and panties while Persephone wore green) which drew attention to their C cup breast and their long slender legs and wide hips (despite them still growing because of them still being 15 years old). Their face's where very pretty. They had light clear flawless skin. They both also had crystal clear sky blue eyes and brilliant light brown hair. They both had a sets of full lips (there identical twins). The only way anyone else but john would know how is how was by their preference of cloths and a single streak of dyed hair. Artemis always wore a crimson red streak were on the right side of her head while Persephone had a green hair streak on her left side.

John let out a sigh as he thought about how their beauty was both a curse and a blessing. He knew that he was going to have to beat other boys off of his sisters with a stick (like always). While Walking back down the hallway he asked to the girls to let back inside Kia when she was done which they agreed to.

When he reached his room he went back to his dresser, opening the top drawer he swept his "newest" victim/ smashed alarm clock into the top drawer of his previous "victims". He then closed the top drawer and opened the second drawer. This next one was full of intact alarm clocks. Taking one of those alarm clocks he put it on the same spot where he offed all of his Victims. Then after closing that drawer he bent down and at the bottom of the dresser he opened a secret panel on the side of the dresser. This panel held a small locked steel jewellery box. Opening the box with the key that he always had on him on a necklace around his neck, the insides of the box had a red velvet bottom and sides. Inside the box contained two solid gold heart pendants. As John picked up the pendants he looked at them. He treated them gently as he put it on and looked at the other which he then opened. Inside was the only picture that existed of him, his sisters, and his parents. In the picture his sisters were on his left and right. He held both of his sisters' hands as his parents had a hand on both his shoulders; they looked down at their children with pride. These pendants were the most valuable treasures (by that I mean in sentimental value not monetary) he had. He closed the pendant and put it around his neck with its' sister pendant.

After putting the box and the panel back to their spots (minus the pendants) he walked back down the hall in the opposite direction. he eventually made it to the end and to the armory which was next to the blacksmiths and gunsmiths. Entering it he walked into the end large room that had many display cases, but only one interested him. Opposite the door there was a display case which had a spotlight always shinnying on it and a blood red carpet leading to it. He walked towards it his footsteps echoing around the room large room until he reached the case.

Opening the case he pulled out twin Katana as he spared a glance at them. They were the pride of his collection. They were given to him by his parents before their deaths. They both had inscriptions on them. Scorpion had its' inscription on the right side of the blade. In Japanese it said or translated "the burning spirit of the living" inscribed on it. The guard of the sword looked like two scorpion pincers intertwined in the shape of a circle. On the end of the handle where it would usually be flat there was a curved blade that pointed in the opposite direction of the rest of the sword.

The other sword Sub-Zero had inscribed on the left of the blade "the cold truths of the dead". The guard was square with three spikes on the left and right side and a spike blade on the end of the handle.

Putting his swords in their Scabbards he strapped them to his back. He then walked down the long hallway to the kitchen where he was almost mauled (again) by Kia. Giving both the girls a fatherly kiss on the cheek to which they blushed before telling him to get lost, he then made his way to the front door. Grabbing the large backpack by the door he slipped his swords into it.

"**I'm going now! Make sure to get to school on time!"** he called to the girls on the other side of the mansion then closed the door before hearing there answer.

**-Mean while-**

"**I'm going now! Make sure to get to school on time!"** the girls (that were still in sleep wear) heard him but before they could respond they heard the door slam behind him. Both girls looked to each other before the look at the clock that read 7:00 AM. They both looked again at each other again before saying the same thing.

"Is he crazy? School doesn't start for an hour."

"It's scary how much we think alike." Both stated with a surprised face "well great mind's think alike." They said in unison while wearing a teasing smile.

**-Mean while-**

Raynare had a bored expression on her face as she watched the black rectangular mansion that her target lived in. she went through a lot of trouble to get close to her target. She had acquired the house next to his, enrolled in the same school as him and changed her classes so that she shared most of his classes with him. As she started to remember how she was able to do all that, but was pulled out of her recollections by her target leaving his home. Changing into her human form she named Yuma Amano she casually caught up to him.

**(John's point of view)**

As John was walking he saw someone come out and lock the door of the house next to his out of the corner of his eyes. When she turned around he was astonished (although he didn't show it). She looked almost exactly like the girl from his dream earlier. The only difference from this girl and the one from his dream was that the girl from his dream looked more mature and slightly more attractive. He acted casual as she walked up to him. Taking a look at her uniform he again was surprised, she was wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform.

"A little early to be heading to school don't you think?" he said in a deadpan voice.

To say Raynare was surprised would be an understatement. She was surprised that he was able to check her out without her noticing, but she played it off using her shy persona.

"A-a-aren't you a little early- yourself?" she said in a nervous tone. "touché." was his simple reply.

"Seeing as were neighbors and schoolmate I guess I should introduce myself. I'm John Aono second year student at Kuoh Academy and you are…?" he stated/asked her.

Raynare was calm on the inside but on the outside she pretended to be nervous "I-I-I'm Yuma Amano…I'm also a second year student." She said while looking down at the ground and poking her index fingers together with a false faint blush on her face.

"Then let's hope we have some classes together." He said with no emotion in his voice but with a small smile that made him look very handsome and would take most people's breaths away (including hers).

Raynare was impressed "he didn't act very excited like most people would at this news and he's very good looking." she thought. "Maybe he will get laid before I kill him." she added as an afterthought with a mental maniacal laugh.

They would spend the next 20 minutes talking while walking to school which only improved her image of him.

**-Twenty minutes later-**

After about 40 minutes (from their houses' to school) they finally made it to the school gates. "J...J…John do you mind if I accompany you around school" Raynare tried to ask but before she could finish they were interrupted.

"**John"** Persephone cried out as she jumped on his back and swung her arms around his neck, which annoyed Raynare to no end. As john tried to get the beauty off him Raynare thought with an irritated voice "great this will make my job harder if I have to deal with competition." then to make matters worse for her see a twin sister walk beside her which filed Raynare head with thoughts of threesomes between the three of them.

"Who's this?" Artemis asked her brother. This caused Persephone to shift her focus from John to Raynare which allowed John to throw her off where she landed with a soft grunt.

"Yeah, who is this?" Persephone asked as she picked herself off the ground.

"I guess introductions are in order. Artemis, Persephone this is our new neighbor and school mate Yuma Amano. Yuma these are my sisters Artemis and Persephone." John said with pride in his eyes as he introduced them as his sister with a brilliant smile. For reasons beyond her this made Raynare slightly jealous. "Sorry you were saying something before my sisters interrupted?" john asked Raynare who replied with "yes. Would you mind if I…a...accompany…you?"

"Sure, if you want but it might be a little boring." He answered plainly.

"Don't worry it's your…presence that makes it… pleasurable" she stated as she reveled in her success to brake his shell which was shown by small blush, but from his Artemis she got a death glare that would make many people piss their pants.

**-Ten minutes later (ten from the bell) -**

The small group of four where checking out booths for clubs by the old school house which they showed little interest in, but there where the few that caught their eyes. They all separated to try and join the clubs they saw. John was looking for a good club until he came upon two that he really liked, theses where the Kendo Club and the Fencing Club. He walked up to the Kendo Club first. When he reached the booth he took a good look at the two pretty girls that had scowls on their face from the lack of students applying. John decided to interrupt their scowling by coughing which succeed temporarily.

"What do you want?" one of them asked with a scowls on their face to which he replied with "I would like to join your club" he replied in a polite voice.

"Get lost we won't accept boys who are weak into our club!" One of them (Murayama) said with the most intimidating expression she could muster (which didn't affect him) while the other was surprised (Katase).

"Are you implying that I'm weak? If so you could test me yourself." he said with a voice full of challenge but a neutral expression on his face.

"Are you challenging me?" Murayama she asked. "NNNOOO! Why I would never dream of it." He shot back his voice dripping full of mild sarcasm.

"Maybe we can settle this after school with a real match." He tried to get out but was interrupted by Murayama yelling "That's it!"

Murayama lunged herself at him with her sword in position for an overhead strike. While almost everyone there was holding pity for the boy that pissed off the second strongest person in the kendo club (including Katase) but he just stood there. Everyone around him thought he was a goner but he surprised everyone. When the strike was about to connect he deflected the sword to the right with his forearm. He then side-stepped her body as her sword slid across his forearm. When she landed behind him with her back to him he took the opportunity that presented itself. He slammed his elbow into the back of her neck knocking her out. Everyone's jaws hit the floor at how easily he took care of one of the best students in the Kendo club. Casually walking over to the Kendo Club Booth without sparing Murayama a glance he simply said "I would like to join you club" he said before flashing a smile (good ways to make an impression 101). Katase was too stunned to say anything so she just handed him the sigh up sheet. He then walked over to the Fencing Club Booth and stated "I would also like to join your club." To which the girl handed him the sigh up sheet because she was too shocked to do anything else. But before he could sign he had his usual bad feeling in the back of his mind that his sisters were either annoyed or in danger. He found always found it weird that he had this kind of sense but he didn't it question.

So he immediately put down the sign-up sheet down and then began to look for his sisters but was surprised by what he came upon was an unpleasant surprised him for him. He saw a group of guys that made a dense circle thinking that guys where surrounding his sisters (again) he then proceeded to unless an menacing aura that dispelled the majority of the guys in his way before a lot of guys (with a death wish in his opinion) blocked his path.

**-Previously-**

The twins had just finished joining their clubs of choice (Artemis had chosen the Archery Club while Persephone chose Floral Club) decided to try and find there brother but before they could even start they were interrupted by the Perverted Duo. Matsuda and Motohama seeing some attractive girls they have never seen before tried to see if there were approachable and to try and get in their pants. Persephone being the more innocent and friendly of the two let them approach her and even talked to them (which was a dream come true for them) while Artemis Gave them a terrifying look that was full of killing intent. Other boys stated gathering around the beauties after seeing how friendly Persephone is, but it was a lost cause since Persephone was giving Matsuda and Motohama her full attention. Soon the two girls where swarmed.

**-Presently-**

Artemis was still giving everyone death glares which left the majority of the guys (those without balls in her opinion) gravitating towards Persephone, who for the most part was oblivious to this and just talked to her two newest friends (Matsuda and Motohama). This continued until they stared to hear the screams of the crowd. This drew both of their attention. What they saw was John breaking a guy's arm that got in his way. Artemis just rolled her eyes at her brothers over protectiveness while Persephone stopped paying attention to her friends and ran over to her brother and gave him her usual jump hugs.

This hug made a lot of the guys jealous and put into their heads that she most likes bad boys. With this idea in mind many of the boys turned on John to get rid of the competition and look badass. As John started to beat the living shit of the guys, Persephone (who went back towards her sister) and Artemis blushed

"Holy shit He's phenomenal!" Matsuda exclaimed in amazement and fear of john's exceptional fighting skills. He flowed around all their punches and kicks like everyone was under water. He countered and blocked the blows he couldn't doge and counter attacked always paralyzed them by punching them in pressure points or by flat out them in pain.

"Sorry he's always been like that" Artemis apologized as she blushed in embarrassment.

"**AAAAAAHHHHH"** a boy let out a bone chilling scream as John broke his arm. After dealing with the last guy (there were too many to count when he began) he walked to the small group that consisted of john's sisters, Matsuda, and Motohama (who somehow avoided being killed). Once he got there he was introduced to Persephone's friends while Matsuda and Motohama were seeing their life flash before their eyes as they shivered and looked at john with terrified eyes and rightfully so since he had beat almost the whole entire male population of the school in a brawl. "John these are my friends Matsuda and Motohama." Persephone told her brother wanting to see the approval in his eyes that he never voiced. He looked at the two with a stare that made the two unfortunate boys feel like their souls were being drained form their bodies.

His expression turned from anger to its usual monotone expression as he turned away from the group with a small sigh. "It's not like I can pick their friends, can I?" he thought to himself as three sets of eyes watched him.

**-From Rias point of view-**

Rias had a look on her face that showed that she had many different conflicting emotions.

"Do you know who that is?" Rias asked her best friend.

"I don't know, Maybe he's new." Akeno Himejima Answered.

"What's the problem? Do you know him?" Akeno asked the concern for her friend and master evident in her voice.

"No it's nothing I just thought he was someone that I use to know" answered to put her Akeno at ease. But in truth she was very confused. "If that is him then he's going to school, and if he's going to this school then maybe I can repair our relationship" she thought to herself. Even though she turned out alright she really missed her old friend and first childhood love but she wouldn't let him off easily, no not by any means. He would know hell on earth plus she needed to put his abandoning her behind her (it left her with a lasting mark).

**-From Raynare's view point-**

"Wow he is protective" she thought to herself finding that she liked this side of him as well. Deciding that she had enough of spying on him decide to join the little group. She walked right up next to him. "W…we should go before the bell rings" Raynare said with a nervous voice. "We should hang out with this guy. He seems to attract all the pretty girls" Matsuda and Motohama thought as their lust overrode their caution. They were overjoyed at the thought that their dreams as harem kings might become true just by hanging out with this guy.

**[RRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG]** the school bell ringed.

As the small group started to leave Raynare felt eye's burrowing into her back she stopped and looked around. She found the eyes of Rias staring angrily at her.

"Yuma are you coming?" John asked as he kept walking across the field while not looking behind him at her but if he had he would have seen Rias. "I'm coming." Raynare called back as she shot Rias the most teasing facial expression she could muster and the coldest smile she could manage before turning around and running after John.

"Let's see what you'll do now devil slut." Raynare thought. But she found herself trying to suppress a sigh at all the extra competition.

**-Rias's view point -**

Rias let her thoughts brood with a frown on her face as she looked out the open window, before heading for the school building with her head full of concern for her old friend. Later that night Rias's dreams would be full of childhood memories that centered on John.

**-After school-**

John walked home with Raynare/Yuma as he thought about his day. The school day was rather bland and uneventful which bored John. He spent most of the day sleeping and in general blowing the minds of all those around him (including his teachers) with his intelligence when they woke him to answer questions. He was pulled out of his thoughts as ran ahead of him on the bridge and turned around and looked at him with a fake blush.

"John… do you have a girlfriend?" she suddenly asked out of the blue

"No." John answered as he stopped and looked at her

"Would…you like me to be your…girlfriend?" Raynare asked knowing what the answer would be, but was surprised as he answered with a cool "No thank you".

**Authors note: please tell me what you think and don't be afraid to pull punches. Also you can make suggestions about who to add to his harem (they can be from different Anime's). Also you can make suggestion about powers, abilities, and sacred gears. I would also like you to tell me if you want john's sister in the harem. So until next time goodbye from your sincerely Kaneous.**

Harem:

Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Xenovia, Irina Shido, Rossweisse, Ravel Phoenix, Sona Sitri, Tsubasa Yura, Bennia, Kuroka Toujou, Le Fay Pendragon, Serafall Leviathan, Mira, Xuelan, Yubelluna, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Ophis, Yasaka (As Ahri form with Pop star Ahri hair and eyes L.O.L), Aika Kiriyu, Kiyome Abe, his sisters (polls over in a vote of nine to zero the yes-ers wins)

Kodama Himegami (Pawn), Azuki Shinatsu (rook) (Maken-ki)

Orihime Inoue (bishop), female Ichigo Kurosaki (Pawn) (Bleach)

Saeko Busujima (knight) High school of the dead

Kokoa Shuzen (Pawn), Mizore Shirayuki (Pawn), Kurumu Kurono (Pawn), Moka Akashiya (queen) (Rosario to vampire)

Eucliwood Hellscythe (Pawn) (is this a zombie?)

Melona (familiar) (Queen's Blade)

Naruko (fem Naruto from Naruto) (pawn)

Blackfrost Anivia (familiar), Blood moon Elise (familiar), Leopard Nidalee (familiar), Championship Shyvana (pawn), Panda Annie (Bishop)(adult), Championship Riven (knight), Debonair Vi (Rook) (league of legends)

Ouka (familiar as Kia) (.hack/legend of the twilight)

**Next time: Chapter 2: Seeds of the future.**


	3. Chapter 2: seeds of the future

**High school DxD: A New Age: chapter 2: Seeds of the future **

"No thanks" was his answer to Raynare's proposal.

"Why not, don't you find me attractive?" Raynare asked with fake tears in her eyes and a distressed voice. "Man! I'm good." She thought thoroughly impressed with her acting abilities and pissed that he rejected her.

"No, that's not it. It's just that we don't know each other." He explained calmly with no expression.

"But maybe you can ask that again after we know each other a little more." He told her while giving her a awe inspiring smile before his face went back to its normal emotionless face as he walked past her.

Raynare just stood there as John walked past her. She would stay there trying to process what just happened. When she finally came out her trance she was pissed. "How dare he reject me" she thought to herself not believing a mere human rejected her advances. Needing to work off her frustration she decided to return to the old abandoned church. The same one she made into her home base. Turning in the direction of the church she began a quick pace while unknown to her she was being watched.

**-From the watcher point of view-**

Koneko had been following Raynare and John for a while now for her master. So far all she had seen was the two of them taking and walking. She was quite bored and looked on with little interest. "I wonder why she's having me watch him." Koneko thought to herself before being broken from her thoughts by Raynare running ahead of john. She couldn't see what was happening because of a car blocked her view. Deciding that she needed to get closer anyways she moved to an ice cream store closer to the bridge. While buying herself a Popsicle she could her everything.

"John d…do you have a girlfriend?" Raynare asked John.

"What's your goal?" Koneko thought to herself

"No." John answered as he stopped and looked at her.

"Would…you like me to be your…girlfriend?" Raynare asked John.

"Now that you got him in your trap what will you do?" Koneko asked herself sure that he was sucked in.

But he surprised both of them.

"No thanks" he politely refused her, this refusal of Raynare Impressed Koneko very much.

"Not many men would be able to resist her maybe he's not a pervert." She thought to herself

"Why not, don't you find me attractive?" Raynare asked with fake tears in her eyes and a distressed voice.

"So she's pulling out the big guns huh. How is he gonna get out of this?" Koneko asked herself like she was watching a solider try to walk out of a mine field.

"No, that's not it. It's just that we don't know each other." He explained calmly with no expression on his face.

"He just dug himself a deeper grave" she thought to herself.

"But maybe you can ask that again after we know each other a little more." He told her while giving her a awe inspiring smile before his face went back to its normal emotionless face as he walked past her and headed home.

"And he Clears the field." she thought to herself as if she was a sports announcer.

As he walked off Raynare just stood there with a stunned and flushed face. After a few minutes Raynare finally snapped out of her trance by her phone ringing. It was a text message from Kalawarner requesting that she return to tell them of her progress. Raynare started to look around searching for anyone with an extremely pissed off expression on her face. Not seeing anyone she deployed her wings before taking off into the air.

Koneko was quick to follow her back to her base. Koneko watched as Raynare landed and head into an old abandoned church. While Koneko deciding not to push her luck took off to report to Rias.

**-Meanwhile-**

Raynare had just finished telling the others what happened before getting scolded by Dohnaseek, comforted by Mittelt, and teased by Kalawarner for her failure. Raynare decide to head home after she had enough of the others. But not before her words Kalawarner left her with words she couldn't get out of her head.

**-Meanwhile-**

Koneko had just left leaving Rias and Akeno alone after giving them her report and location of the fallen angels HQ.

"I guess it was good that you told Koneko to watch over him…" Akeno stated with relief in her voice.

"But why did you tell her to keep watch him?" Akeno asked her master with a suspicion tone in her voice.

"I see potential in him." Rias answered while only telling her a part of the truth.

"Is that all?" Akeno asked only to earn silence as a reply.

**-Meanwhile (warning lemon or lime.)-**

Raynare was laying on her bed thinking about today John. She had mixed feelings about him. She was pissed that a mere human could reject her, but he had many thinks she liked about him as a person. She saw that he's strong, protective, loyal, smart, rich, good looking, strong willed, he also didn't seem the type that was subservient, and when he comes out of his shell he can be very likeable. These thoughts led to her wondering if he was any good in bed. She shook her head to clear herself of those thoughts. It didn't work; in fact it only got worse.

She felt herself blush and get hot as she had fantasies about john. Raynare let out a moan as she looked down to and was surprised to see her hand rubbing her Vagina through her pants. It seems that she unconscious started to rub herself which only turned her on more. Raynare let one of her breast out of her shirt so she could grope it as she put her other hand inside her pants. Raynare rubbed her breast as she moved it around in a circle as she pinched her nipple. She closed her eyes and fantasied it was john's hand that was holding her breast. She could also hear him talking to her in a husky voice.

"You have some great tits Raynare!" she imagined him saying as he started to rub her breast more vigorously as he brought his hand into her pants.

"You're so wet!" he told her as he started to tease her by running his hand around her neither lips. After a few minutes Raynare was panting like a bitch in heat. John deciding to change his tactic removed his hand from her breast and brought it down to her pussy. He used his index and middle fingers to spread her slit as he flicked her clit. She gasped and then moaned as he penetrated her with those same two fingers that were spreading her. He then started slowly penetrating herself before going in and out faster until his hand was a blur. He then moved his other hand to her tits as he grabbed both of the nipples tighter. He then pinched them as hard as he could and that slight pain was enough to send her over the edge.

She let lose a scream of pleasure as she exploded in pleasure. It was the most powerful orgasm of her young virgin life. But that at the same time disgusted, excited, and intrigued her that a simple human could do this to her. After that thought Kalawarner's words came back to her.

**-Flash back-**

Raynare had just finished giving a status report on her progress in getting close to her "target". She was just waiting for the others to talk and she was not disappointed.

Millet had a look of shock on her face. She was shocked that someone would reject her idol.

"I can't believe that a mere would human rejected you!" Millet voiced her opinion with disbelief plain in her voice.

While millet wore a face of shock Kalawarner wore one of amusement while placing some lose strands of hair behind her ear, her secret way of telling Raynare that she wanted to talk to her alone in private.

"Enough, this is unacceptable! I expect more from my agents." Dohnaseek scolded Raynare as her commanding officer.

"You will do better next time, do you understand Raynare?" Dohnaseek asked in an irritated and commanding voice.

"Yes sir!" She answered her commander who left right after she answered leaving the rest inside the room.

She was standing as straight as she could while waiting for Kalawarner to approach her. Millet was just about to come to Raynare's side to comfort her but before that she could do anything the women Raynare saw as a mother dismissed her.

"Millet can you leave?" she asked and when Millet was about to object she cut her off "I really need to talk to Raynare about her mission." Millet knowing that this was urgent she scowled before nodding her head and leaving. Following Kalawarner's command she left quickly her angry footsteps echoing around the large stone cold room under the old abandoned church. Raynare closed her eyes as she waited for Kalawarner to start but instead what she got was a warm embrace from her. Before Raynare could ask what that was about Kalawarner talked.

"I know what you're going through." She told her.

"What do you mean?" Raynare asked.

"Just don't let yourself get to close to the target…" She told her with a sad smile as she walked pass her.

"Don't make the same mistake I did." She finished almost too quietly as she walked away off leaving Raynare to her thoughts.

Coming out of her memories she decided to cool off she decided to take a cold shower before going to bed

**-Later-**

"This is bullshit!" john mumbled to himself as he stared cleaning the school yard. "Why did it have to be during lunch?" john complained about his punishment (for beating up all those students) as Raynare came up behind him.

"Hi. D-do you need any help?" Raynare greeted and asked john.

"Hi. You can if you want to." John answered coolly while he was in truth thankful for the help.

"Ok then, what do you need me to do?" She asked john while thinking about how this was a golden opportunity to get closer to her target.

"Just grab some cloves from the box over there, then pick up some garbage and throw it out." He told her as he pointed to a table not far away.

**-Two weeks later-**

"Why did a have to go to a school with such a large yard." John complained to Raynare. After half an hour they had barley cleaned a fraction of the total grounds.

"It could be worse." Raynare told him in a playful voice. John quickly turned around and gave her a serious look.

"Did you just say "it could be worse?"" john asked her.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"You never say it could be worse." He told her right before it got worse (for her).

"Hey guys. Mind if we help you out?" Matsuda and Motohama called out.

"I told you." He whispered to her with a small chuckle as he called out to the two

"Sure we could use all the help." He told the two before she could say anything. After hearing John the two immediately walked next to Raynare and started to pick up garbage. He felt a little like a dick when he saw the displeased look on her face but in all honesty they needed the help.

Raynare would eventually forgive him for letting the perverted duo work with after he bought her lunch the day after. The four of them talked while cleaning. While talking to them John was pleasantly surprised to find that the two of them were good guys despite their lustful nature.

**-3 weeks later-**

"We have just one more week to go." John told Raynare as he threw a full bag of garbage out.

"Yeah, I guess we do" Raynare said in a slightly disappointed voice. This mostly surprised Raynare because she actually was sincere. Although she could do without the garbage she liked spending time with him.

"You almost sound like your sad you can't throw out garbage anymore." He joked and gave her a small smile. To this she responded by punching him in the shoulder lightly. Although moments like this were rare from him she was glad to be seeing him come out of his shell every now and again. Once she realized what she was thinking she immediately scolded herself.

"He's just a target you need to get close to him and kill him! Don't get attached." she scolded herself angrily for letting her guard slip.

"They are really doing a good job…" John told Raynare while looking at the small group that composed of Matsuda, Motohama, Artemis, and Persephone working on top of a hill. His sisters chose to help them last week while the perverts stuck close to them. Raynare could almost hear the But coming and she was not disappointed.

"…But I don't like those two being around them…"

"I mean I know they are good guys but there way too perverted." He continued to vent his worries on her.

Raynare could understand where he was coming from, but on the other hand those girls helped keep the boys off her so she couldn't complain.

"Argh!" Matsuda cried out in pain as he was kicked in the balls by Artemis from trying to grope her from behind.

"Then again they can take care of themselves." John said with amusement in his voice, as he started to walk towards the group with his killer intent rolling off him.

Raynare let out a small giggle as John started to chew out Matsuda as she picked up the bag he forgot. "It's weird that I find myself so relaxed with him." Raynare thought to herself.

She would work for a few minutes before john returned with bloody knuckles. Raynare looked his knuckles with concern before looking at Matsuda and cringing. John noticed her look at Matsuda with concern.

"Don't worry he has a thick skull." John told her before changing the subject.

"I can't believe this is the end." John said with relief in his voice. His comment made Raynare slightly sad. Over these last few weeks she had stated to get very close to her target and she enjoyed hanging out with him. As she finished this thought she stepped in dog shit.

"On the other hand I won't have to pick up Garbage anymore." She thought to herself a she used a stick to clean her shoe.

**-After school-**

John and Raynare were walking home while talking and laughing. The two of them had been sharing laughs from stories about john's childhood for the majority of the walk back.

He talked about how he once tried to steal some sausages from the neighbourhood butchers. He had been able to a sneak in, but as he grabbed the sausages the butcher noticed him. He ended up chasing him while his son took charge of the shop. He tried to chase john all across the town. He was one of the fattest men around but he sure could run. But this only made it more fun. He lost him by jumping over a fence but behind there was three Pit Bulls. He had to run for my life through the yard until I reached the gate. He jumped over the gate only to see the butchers across the street. He spent hours chasing me before he collapsed from exhaustion. Raynare laughed at that part. He was then able to lose him by disappearing into an ally that was connected to my hide out.

But that was so much fun that he went back and stole every day. For him it was a game. He had to keep trying to find ways in then try to steal the food and then escape. Until he got into such good shape from casing me every day that he was actually able to catch me. When he did finally catch me he thanked me for helping him get in shape. He then gave me some food before telling me to stop stealing food from him and if I didn't he would gut him like a fish. After that we became good friends and later his best customer. He finished.

"That's a great story, but I have a question." She told him.

"What is it?" he asked

"Why did you have to steal food? I mean you're rich."

"It wasn't always like that." He replied with a slight tone of sorrow in his voice.

"What do you mean" she tried to get him to elaborate to no success.

"Hey, my sisters and I are watching a movie tomorrow. Do you want to come?" he changed the topic.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She asked forgetting about her previous questions.

"That's for you to decide." He answered as he continued to walk toward his house.

"Then I guess that's a yes then." She said as John turned his head and flashed Raynare his smile as he walked on.

With Johns back to her she saw an opportunity and she decided to take it. She quickly ran over to him and jumped on his back. His shoulders tensed as she jumped on him before they relaxed as he let out a sigh.

"Are you going to do this a lot?" he asked in an irritated voice

"Maybe." Raynare said with a cute innocent voice.

[Sigh] John sighed wondering what he got himself into.

"Alright" Was all John said as he continued to walk on (she's was still hanging off his back)

**-After the movie -**

It was a hell of a time, the movie was great. The girls shared popcorn and a drink while John and Raynare shared popcorn but not drinks. This allowed Raynare to pull the hand's touch while reaching for popcorn trick. She performed it perfectly but unfortunately it didn't work perfectly. He simply apologized then withdrew his hand and allowed her to get some popcorn. Although she saw a small hint of a blush so it wasn't a complete failure.

Raynare was brought out of her reminiscing by John asking her "Do you want to do something together next week?" which left Raynare a little curious about what he had planned.

"Sure but what do you want to do?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." He teased her slightly.

"Oh and I'm sorry that my sisters were here for our first date." John apologized before catching up to his sisters.

**\- A Week Later-**

John was leaning on a large purple clock tower in a small park as he waited for Yuuma to come. "I wonder what's taking her so long?" he asked himself as he watched the traffic flow smoothly by. As he waited he noticed a women staring to approaching him. We watched her out of the corner of his eye. He could see that she was an unusual. She was a little shorter than him. She had dark brown with the sides of her hair sticking out her head. The hair took the form of bat wings while her bangs came down while the side of her bands came back around and covered the side of her face. She had brilliant Hazel eyes. She wore what looked like a black collar around her neck; she also wore a red and black dress that hugged her figure with a yellow ribbon above her bust. She wore a white skit and yellow jewelry on her wrist. John tensed up as she walked up to him.

"Can I help you?" he asked her before giving her a glare. She gave him a small frown before handing him a small piece of paper before promptly turning around in a huff as she left. He looked at the card. Before sticking it in his pocket as he heard Yuuma coming towards him.

"So where are we going?" she asked while he still had his back to her.

"Where going shopping first." he told her as he turned around to face her. He looked at her while point back with his thumb to a small street with tons of shops. John felt like one of the luckiest men in the world. He had somehow scored a date with the beauty right across from him. She had brilliant violet eyes; she also had a slightly triangular head. She had silky looking black hair that reached down to her mid back. She had D-Cup sized breast and shapely long legs. She was wearing a small pink vest that showed some of her cleave. It also had a small black button that held the two pieces of fabric together. as and a black short dress with a skirt.

John looked at her a little while longer before turning around making sure she was following him. Although you couldn't tell by looking at him but he was extremely nervous. This was the first time he had ever gone on a date with a girl by himself, so he really didn't know what to do; to make up for that he asked Matsuda and Motohama before promptly abandoning their advice because it was all inappropriate and perverted. He then had searched the internet about things that women like to do on first dates, but since it had too many sexist asshole on it he was hard pressed. He finally had enough, swallowed his pride and asked his sisters. They helped him out by giving him advice. Oddly enough while Persephone was eager and happy for him Artemis was hesitant to help but craved into her sisters demands after a little alone talk. What they talked about he will never know, but they gave him good advice.

**\- Present-**

Raynare (Yuuma) had picked out several shirts for him to try out. One of them was a black shirt with a red circle surrounding a cartoonish skull with a yellow star coming out of its left eye socket. Another one was a white shirt with a black cat that seemed to be casing its tail. As she turned around she found John missing. She took a quick look at her surroundings before she saw him in a corner looking hard at a shirt he was holding while shaking slightly. She approached him with slow steps.

"John are you alright?" she asked with worry in her voice. He tensed up a bit before relaxing and while not turning around answered her "yeah I'm okay". He collected himself before turning around to look at her. "Are you sure?" she said with worry written upon her face. "Yeah, Oh what do you have there?" he asked as he took the shirts she had and added the shirt he had to the pile.

"There cloths I picked out for you" she said as he took the shirts to the counter to buy them but then something caught his eye. It was a small red bracelet made of velvet. He thought that it would look good on her, so he took it without her noticing and handed it to the cashier who put it in a bag with the shirts.

**-Later-**

Raynare and John eat ice cream with each other in silence; just enjoying each other's presence. She was eating a three scoop fruity ice cream, while his was chocolaty because of his sweat tooth. As they ate john couldn't help but feel slightly proud of himself because he was right the bracelet he gave her did look good on her. John turned and looked out the window and was surprised as saw that it was nearing sunset.

"We should probably get going" John said breaking the comfortable silence. He left enough money to cover for their food. As she got up John grabbed her hand as he lead her to a favorite spot of his.

**-Later-**

John and Raynare were sitting on a small abandoned building on the bad side of town. Both of them were watching the sunset set over the town with its golden ray's reaching into every crack and crevice.

He looked on at the beauty. Before looking at his date, what he saw concerned him. She was staring at and rolling her bracelet in thought. She seemed troubled so he did his best to comfort her. He held her hand and brought her closer. She tensed before resting her head on his shoulder. When she put her head on his shoulder he wrapped an arm around her. They would stay up there until the sun finally set.

**-Raynare's prospective -**

Raynare was surprised; the sunset was so beautiful for her. She had never taken the time to just sit and enjoy it. This made her think about her own position. She had been ordered by Dohnaseek to kill John but she wasn't so sure that she could kill him anymore. Over that last six weeks she had grown attached to him. She felt a pang of guilt for not listening to Kalawarner's advice; but on the other hand not killing him meant betraying her commanding her own kind. She looked at her bracelet and started playing with it while she was lost in thought. She was pulled out of her thoughts by him grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him. She could feel him and his warmth as she tensed.

"Maybe I can convince him to work for us?" she thought to herself as she allowed herself relax as she put her head on his shoulder. She gave John a small smile that he didn't see as he put his arm around her.

**-Later -**

John knew that they had stayed to long. It was late and they were passing through the bad side of town. He knew that he was safe but he was worried for Yuuma's safety. John looked around vigilantly through the black streets but as they traveled they came across opposition. He noticed men in hoods and cloaks following them. Whenever he moved them to avoid the men in cloaks more would show up. He knew that they were boxing him in. He also knew that he would have no choice but to fight. So he lead them to a place that he knew he'd have the advantage. He led Raynare over to a nearby park. The park had a small square with a water fountain.

Once he reached the other side of the fountain. He faced the ten cloaked men following him. He stepped in front of Raynare who had a look of dread on her face; she knew how those robes belonged to. They belonged to the men who worked under Dohnaseek. Thoughts like "what are they doing here" went through her head before they charged with swords, knife, guns drawn while one in red robes stayed back and watched.

The first one that reached John didn't last long. As the first man thrust his knife at John, John sprung into action. He pushed the arm to the side before twisting it forcing him to drop the knife which John caught before it hit the ground. John then used the knife to slit the man throat and used the man as a meat shield. This served him well as the cultist fired their guns. John grabbed the still holstered gun on the man's hips before letting the man go. He used the gun to shoot two more men and throw his knife. The knife hit a man in the eye. John charged the remaining men as he took two more shots at them. He didn't hit them but then again it wasn't meant to. It was mainly meant to just make them take cover while he got behind cover as well.

That is usually the part where this would turn into a shot out but he wasn't so foolish. He knew that he only had two more bullets. He knew this because it was a six round revolver and what kind of idiot wouldn't come to a fight without a fully loaded gun. He knew that he couldn't out last them so he let them use their ammunition on him so they could get closer, but he still had to use some of it when one of the men charged at Raynare, he scored a head shot. As he saw another one pop his head out so he took a shot... only to her a click.

"That's just insulting" he thought to himself pissed. Was he really so little a threat or maybe he was just stupid but that that add the "he was wrong" salt to his wounds. Unfortunately the cultist heard the gun click knowing he was out of ammo they charged him. So he waited for them to get close.

John got ready as the remaining five men charged at him. When they got close enough John vaulted over his cover, kicking a man to the ground before stomping on his throat with a thick crunch as John charge at the others. As he reached the next one he led with a punch that laid him flat on his ass. John grabbed the guys sword before the next guy reached him. As the man brought down his sword John deflected the blade as he brought his own weapon into his guard. Once the blade was in the cultist's guard john thrust it beneath the man ribs before sliding it across his torso.

The blade made a squish sound when it left his body. At this point John's face was covered in blood as he brought turned to face the two men who were staring to get up. He quickly ended their attempts by decapitating one and putting his sword through the forehead of the other. Seeing how easily John killed all his allies the last guy did the smart thing and ran for his life. John looked at the boss who was still just stand there.

The man just stared at him as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at him before Turing his sights to Raynare and cocking the gun. Time seamed to slow down for John as he ran fast as he could to Raynare. He tried to push her out of the way only to fell a sharp agonising pain spread through his body. He fell on the ground hard while clutching his stomach. He stared at the sky before letting out a groan before he heard the sound of cloths ripping and then was blinded as a light spear flew over his head killing the man how shot him.

**-Raynare-**

While all of this was going on Raynare was behind the fountain cursing. She was wondering what this could mean. She was also frustrated that she couldn't help. She could transform but that would make her reveal herself and ruin all her hard work. She let out a sigh and decided to stay behind cover and watch the leader and prepare to transform if it was needed.

She was surprised by what would follow. She saw him dis arm a man then kill him with his own weapon with no hesitation. She saw him kill two more men with his gun before throwing his knife killing another. She was surprised to see his battle prowess. She saw how calm and collected he was and how he seemed to be able to kill without any remorse.

As she watched on she found herself getting wet which really made her embarrassed that again a simple human could do this to her. She was lost in thought before she heard the sounds of fighting end. She popped out of her cover only to see a gun pointed at her. As he cocked the hammer of his gun she tried to transform but she knew that she wouldn't make it in time so she prepared herself for the pain before she felt herself get pushed out of the way.

Then she heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. She looked over and saw John's bloodied body as rage filled her. Before even she knew what was happening she was transformed and had already threw a spear at the leader killing him instantly. She then ran to his side.

**-John's prospective-**

John felt a warmness surround him, he wasn't sure if it was from his blood or what but he didn't care. As John opened his eyes he was surprised. He saw Raynare in her true form and for him it was breath taking. He looked up into wet Raynare eyes as she hugged him while her midnight black wings surrounded him.

"I think I like you better like this" he said making her smile before he coughed up some blood. John brought his hand up to his face and saw it covered with blood. He knew he was dead and he wouldn't survive the night. He looked in Raynare's eyes again as he talked.

"I really enjoyed myself today with you" he told her as he felt her tears land on his face.

John face turned to worry as he thought of the consequences of his death, which led him to ask "Will you promise me that you will watch my sisters". he asked her this with his eyes begging her to fulfill his request.

"I will" she said as the tears came faster.

"You know what? I have only one regret." he said he life staring to falter from his eye. "I only wish things could be different" he said before he breathed his last, as he finished saying that a blinding light appeared and out of it Rias.

**Next Chapter 3: A New Life**

**Sorry it took so damn long. What do you guys think of my lemon and if you guys have any suggestions about future lemons or the story in general I would like to hear them? **

**John's Harem: Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Xenovia, Irina Shido, Rossweisse, Ravel Phoenix, Sona Sitri, Tsubasa Yura, Bennia, Kuroka Toujou, Le Fay Pendragon, Serafall Leviathan, Mira, Xuelan, Yubelluna, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Ophis, Katerea Leviathan, Kunou, Murayama, Katase, Aika Kiriyu, Kiyome Abe**

**Girls from other sources:**

**Kodama Himegami (Pawn), Azuki Shinatsu (rook) (Maken-ki) **

**Kokoa Shuzen (Pawn), Mizore Shirayuki (Pawn), Kurumu Kurono (Pawn), Moka Akashiya (queen) (Rosario to vampire)**

**Eucliwood Hellscythe (Pawn) (is this a zombie?)**

**Melona (familiar) (Queen's Blade)**

**Blackfrost Anivia (familiar), Blood moon Elise (familiar), Leopard Nidalee (familiar), Ironscale Shyvana (familiar), Panda Annie (18 years old) (Bishop), Syndra (bishop) Defender Leona (Rook), Freljord Ashe (pawn), Night blade Irelia (knight),** **Championship Riven (knight),** **High Command Katarina (pawn),** **Order of the Lotus Karma (pawn)(league of legends)**

**Ouka (familiar as Kia) (.hack/legend of the twilight)**


End file.
